howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chicken (character)
|Status = Alive (briefly mistaken to be deceased in "A Grim Retreat") |Location = Isle of Berk Dragon's Edge (formerly) |Mate = Her Mate |Children = Chicklet |Voiced by = Angela Bartys ("Bad Moon Rising") |First Appearance = "When Darkness Falls" |Last Appearance = "King of Dragons, Part 2" |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} Chicken is a chicken that appears in Dragons: Race to the Edge, and is a loyal pet to Tuffnut Thorston. Official Description Biography Meeting Tuffnut Chicken first appears in the episode "When Darkness Falls". Tuffnut is out looking for some strange noises (the Night Terrors), when the chicken appears and startles him. While at first Tuffnut plans on eating her, he gets scared by the Night Terrors and runs away. He brings the other Riders to the same place to show them the dragons, but only finds Chicken. The next day, Tuffnut goes around the island hoping to find the Night Terrors and Chicken follows him around. She watches as Tuffnut falls off a cliff twice and waits patiently for him to climb up. By the time they get back to the camp, Tuffnut begins talking to Chicken as if she was a human. After making a bet with Ruffnut, the twins go to find the Night Terrors and Tuffnut takes the chicken with him. Life on Dragon's Edge In "Team Astrid", Chicken became jealous when Tuffnut began spending more time with the Night Terrors than with her. Trying to convince Tuffnut to leave the dragons alone, Hiccup and Fishlegs reminded Tuffnut that he already has Chicken as a pet, with the animal trying to make her owner give her attention. While at first Tuffnut wasn't convinced by this, when the Edge was under the attack of the Berserkers, led by Dagur, Tuffnut immediately rushed to protect his beloved chicken, not willing to leave her behind. In "Bad Moon Rising", when it appeared Tuffnut had been bitten by the legendary Lycanwing dragon, he locked himself and Chicken in one of the pens. However, after overhearing that Hiccup and Fishlegs were heading to Lycanwing Island, Tuff admits to the fowl he didn't actually believe in legend. The two soon break out and head into the forest to fly away. On their way, Tuffnut imagined Chicken talking to him. Before they could jump off a cliff, the other riders catch up to them and prove that the Lycanwing actually was a myth and that Tuffnut was bitten by a wolf, not a dragon. The cliff begins to collapse, with Toothless grabbing Tuffnut and Tuff grabbing the chicken. Ruffnut then thanks the bird for looking out for her brother. In "Edge of Disaster, Part 1", Chicken told Tuffnut that Ruffnut was in danger. When Tuffnut went to check, Ruffnut was kidnapped by the Dragon Hunters. In the next episode, Chicken participated in the battle against Ryker Grimborn and the Dragon Hunters. She was seen attacking two hunters while Tuffnut went after Ryker. The Dragon Hunters retreated, and Chicken was later seen alongside Tuffnut. Nurturing Garff Tuffnut entrusted Gobber to look after Chicken while the Dragon Riders were away in "A Grim Retreat". However, Gobber lost sight of her and soon feared that Skullcrusher had eaten her. The blacksmith tries to keep it from Stoick, who in turn thought it was Gobber who ate her. They both come up with a plan to replace Chicken with another one, but Tuffnut could tell it was not his. Chicken was revealed not to have been eaten when the Riders returned and Tuffnut decided to tell her a story about what had happened while they were gone. In "To Heather or Not to Heather", Chicken suspiciously watched Tuffnut eat meat, thinking he was eating chicken meat. Seeing her staring at him, Tuffnut asked Heather what kind of meat he was eating. She told him that she cooked yak chops, another type of white meat. Tuffnut then reassures his pet that he was not eating chicken meat and he never will. Still not convinced by this, Chicken turned and walked away, clucking nervously. In "Tone Death", after the Riders rescued a dragon egg from the Hunters, Chicken took on a motherly side by sitting on the egg. It soon hatched into a dragon the others didn't immediately recognize. The hatchling soon began to cry profusely, only to stop when Chicken "sang" to him. However, the dragon blasted Chicken with amber, and the gang realized it was a baby Death Song. Hiccup managed to free Chicken by putting a bit of Monstrous Nightmare gel on his knife and ignited it with Belch's spark. Using it to weaken the amber, Toothless cut Chicken out, but she fainted after being freed. She spent the rest of the episode trying to avoid being eaten by the baby dragon. When Dagur was revealed to have changed sides and stayed with the riders for a while, in "Family on the Edge", Tuffnut and Chicken showed him a few moves invented by the boy, such as the "Reverse Tuffnut", the "Double Twist Tuffnut" and the "Tuffnut Surprise". In the last one, Chicken laid an egg in Dagur's hands. Later, Chicken was entrusted to guard the captive Dagur and Shattermaster. The next day, when the Berserker and Gronckle escaped, Chicken warned Tuffnut. Suspecting Gruffnut In "Gruff Around the Edges", the twins and Chicken made a morning announcement through the Thunder Ear to the other riders. Tuffnut held Chicken in his hands while he found out his cousin Gruffnut was coming to visit the Edge. The bird let out a sympathetic chucking for Tuffnut and the two prepared for the arrival of Gruffnut. Later, when Gruffnut asked his cousin what did he do while he was saving the world, Tuffnut desperately grabbed Chicken and stated that he has her. After Tuffnut decided to take Gruffnut on the tour of the Edge, he told Ruffnut to take Chicken back to their hut. The bird then stayed by Ruffnut's side when the girl found Gruffnut in Hiccup's Hut. She was present at the conversation between the twins about Gruffnut during their morning show. When Gruffnut disguised himself as Tuffnut and tried to steal Hookfang and Meatlug, Chicken was the only one who recognized him and alerted the dragons so that they wouldn't be taken away. At the end, the twins and Chicken made another morning announcement, inviting Hiccup too. In "The Longest Day", due to the lack of sleep, Tuffnut hallucinates that he's seeing Ruffnut as Chicken with braids and a helmet. The real Chicken comes close to Ruffnut and squeaks at her, while Tuffnut continues to laugh. Ruffnut then jumps on her brother and kicks him and Tuffnut sees her as Chicken who slaps him with her feathers. He even hallucinates Ruffnut making chicken noises while she was screaming "Tuffle feathers!". In "Twintuition", Tuffnut accidentally breaks Macey and decides to sleep under his bed, stating that he isn't worthy of the confort and must suffer. Remarking how the floor isn't even splintery enough to hurt his body, Chicken arrives at the scene and breaks the floor a bit with her beak, making some splinters. Tuffnut then thanks his bird for her support, with Chicken chuckling back, as if saying "You're welcome!". Having a Family At the beginning of "Living on the Edge", Chicken was woken up by the erupting volcano in the middle of the night, which startled her. She ran desperately towards Tuffnut for protection. Her owner calmed her down, petting her on her back. Later, when Astrid brought an adult Garff to the Edge, she was scared of him and ran away, recognising the dragon and remembering what he did to her last time they saw each other. In "Dawn of Destruction", Chicken along with the twins witnessed a sparring match between Hiccup and Astrid. After it finished and Astrid won, Chicken jumped on Hiccup's head, much to the boy's surprise. When the Dragon Flyers began attacking the Edge, Chicken ran in circles agitated and jumped in Tuffnut arms for protection. At some unknown point, Tuffnut saved his beloved pet when the island was lost to Krogan and his Dragon Flyers. In "The Wings of War, Part 1", she angrily clucked at the sight of Dragon Flyers. While they were rushing to Barf and Belch, the twins and Chicken were surprised by falling boulders. Tuffnut and Chicken yelled for Ruffnut, who was almost hit by a boulder, but was saved by Throk just in time. The twins and Chicken escaped the skirmish at the Defenders of Wing and along with the riders and Throk took refuge on a nearby island. There, the Defender of the Wing woke up and Chicken leaped on top of him, happy that he is alive. The Flyers eventually found the riders again and they were forced to retreat to Berk. In "No Dragon Left Behind", Chicken accompanied her owner while the riders found a new home for Garff, despite her former fear of the dragon. On the way to Slitherwing Island, Chicken stayed on Ruffnut's head during the flight. On the island, the riders said their farewells to the Death Song and when it was the twins' turn, Tuffnut and Ruffnut included Chicken in the Garff's Sendoff song. In "Snuffnut", Chicken takes part in Tuffnut's plan to fake his death. She circles alarmed Tuffnut's helmet and passes out when Ruffnut claims that her brother has been eaten by a Changewing. She later hides with Tuffnut in a bush at the latter's funeral. She clutches angrily when Ruffnut says that she will make a feast out of Chicken, giving her and her owner's position away to Toothless. It is only after Ruffnut corrects herself that the bird calms down. After the ceremony, she and Tuffnut spend time making a list of "the pros and cons of living life as a dead guy", until Hiccup forces Tuffnut to tell his sister that he didn't die. In "Searching for Oswald... and Chicken", Chicken begins acting strangely and vanishes, much to the dismay of Tuffnut, leading him and the other riders, minus Hiccup and Fishlegs, to look for her. They eventually discover her covering her tracks, as she had been taught to do by Tuffnut, and then pursue her to the edge of a cliff, which she purposely drops off. However, they then discover that this is due to her having taken a mate with whom she has had several chicks, including one whom Tuffnut dubs Chicklet. Chicken has a small appearance in "Sins of the Past". Snotlout goes to great lengths to get feed for her and her offsprings. Ultimately, the corn meant for her is roasted by dragon fire, forming 'popcorn'. When Tuffnut tries to feed it to her, Chicken eats it up, enjoying the taste. Saying goodbye to the Edge "In Plain Sight", according to Tuffnut it is revealed to be Chicken's birthday, so the twins accompany Hiccup and Johann to the Northern Markets to buy a present for her, a golden necklace. She appears in "Loyal Order of Ingerman" having her (and the twins) sleep interrupted by Fishlegs. In "King of Dragons, Part 1", while the riders are packing their belongings, Chicken is seen rounding up her offsprings in the background. In "King of Dragons, Part 2" Chicken is last seen on top of Barf and Belch with Tuffnut as everyone leaves the Edge and goes back to Berk. Creating Havoc The Chicken appeared in a quest for ''School of Dragons called "The Mysterious Chicken Caper", where all Berk's chickens have escaped from their pens. After wrangling them all back to their proper nests, it is revealed that Tuffnut's Chicken was the one who released them by chasing them around. This made Tuffnut very proud. In the quest "Paint a Storm", Vikings of Berk have a painting contest, with the model being Stormfly. However, Tuffnut decides to paint Chicken and, after finishing his masterpiece, he leaves with Chicken to go to sleep. In the quest "Gobber's Wheels of Misfortune", Tuffnut makes a parade for Chicken in a wheelbarrow. However, one of the wheels broke and Chicken stubbed a claw. Tuffnut then complains to the player about this and seeks his/her help. Later, after resolving the problem, Tuffnut and Chicken continue their parade. Chicken appears during the expansion "Rise of Stormheart" in Tuffnut's secret painting place on Zippleback Island. She is seen standing on a chicken pen. ''Helping Berk Chicken was added to Rise of Berk, fully functional like the dragons. She is capable of searching for Wood and Iron, but incapable of finding Fish or Defending Berk. Physical Appearance Unlike all the other chickens, her feathers are white and brown, while most chickens are just in one color. Abilities Chicken has been shown to have more abilities than the average chicken. *'Intelligence and Communication:' Chicken is shown to have some intelligence, as she was able to somewhat communicate with Tuffnut a few times; for example, she alerted him to the fact that his sister had been kidnapped, and she appears to tease Tuffnut on several occasions. She even told Tuffnut that Dagur had escaped his cell and convinced the other dragons that Gruffnut was not Tuffnut. She knows what's going on at all times, understands human speech, and has no difficulty making herself known. *'Combat:' Chicken was able to use her beak and talons to fight off two Dragon Hunters, due to being thrown off a cliff by Tuff, and managed to survive the battle. She also has great durability for a chicken. *'Singing:' She sang to Garff to try to calm him down as a sign she cares for him, since she thought of herself as a mother to him after incubating his egg. She failed, however, realizing the Death Song intended to eat her for dinner. *'Stamina:' Chicken has shown that she can and will run very fast but only for a short time, such as when she searched the island for Tuffnut to let him know that his sister was kidnapped by the Dragon Hunters; she was very exhausted when she finally found him. *'Avoiding Danger:' She has shown some awareness of danger, such as dodging arrows and running to Tuffnut for protection. She also warned Tuffnut when the volcano was about to blow up in "Living on the Edge". *'Leap:' Despite being flightless, she is able to leap over Tuffnut's head. *'Teaching Skills:' Chicken was trying to teach her owner how to fly since he thought he was turning into a Lycanwing in "Bad Moon Rising". She was able to help teach the teens that Garff will respond to singing, which helps him stay calm. *'Tricks:' Chicken was able to learn tricks from Tuffnut such as covering her footprints when she disappeared. Relationships Tuffnut Upon being taken in as a pet by Tuffnut, she quickly warmed to the teenage prankster and he to her. Tuffnut speaks to her as if she were a human and acts as if she gives perfectly intelligible replies for comedic effect. She was seemingly hurt when seeing Tuffnut eating yak chops, possibly believing that he was eating chicken. Generally their relationship is a very good one. She can even tell that Gruffnut is Tuffnut in disguise. Chicken follows Tuffnut everywhere and is jealous of his other friends. She treats him like one of her chicks and tolerates his foolishness. Often Chicken is the brains in their team, looking out for Tuff's best interest even when he's being ridiculous. Ruffnut Even though they had a rocky start, Ruff and Chicken have developed a rough friendship. Chicken and Ruffnut aren't frequently shown interacting, but she knows that Ruffnut is Tuffnut's sister and she will do her best to help if Ruff is put in danger, from alerting Ruffnut that Tuffnut has been kidnapped, to exhausting herself searching for Tuff in order to deliver said warning. Chicken was also saved from being eaten by Garf when Ruffnut distracted the baby Death Song by singing. Ruffnut even thanked Chicken for her help in convincing Tuffnut that he was not becoming a Lycanwing. Barf and Belch Barf and Belch aren't actually shown interacting with Chicken, but they likely get along due to both being owned by Tuffnut. Chicken doesn't mind riding dragons, and they don't mind having her around. Hiccup Chicken was shown to be thankful of Hiccup when he freed her from Garffiljorg's amber, and when Hiccup caught her after bring tossed into the air by Tuffnut being upset about Gruff trying to eat the Chicken. Toothless Toothless helped set Chicken free from Garf's amber, but she was none the less afraid of the Night Fury. Gobber She was given to Gobber to babysit when Tuffnut went on little vacation but was assumed dead when Gobber saw bones near Skullcrusher and assumed the Rumblehorn had eaten her. Fearing that finding out would break Tuffnut's heart, he found another chicken and unsuccessfully attempted to disguise her, only to be foiled when the real Chicken walked in. Stoick In A Grim Retreat, Stoick is embarrassed by Tuffnut's affection for the chicken and doesn't take his "chicken-sitting" task seriously. Later, he panics when he thinks Tuff's pet was eaten by his dragon, Skullcrusher. Stoick tries to replace Chicken with a decoy, but fails to fool the young Rider. Chicken returns to her owner, and Stoick is relieved to be free of her. Meatlug Chicken and Meatlug got along very well, and were able to see through Gruffnut's attempt to pose as Tuffnut. Heather Chicken is originally distrustful of Heather, jealous of Tuff's affection. She also fears Heather for her cooking ability. Chicken wants the best for the dragon riders and realizes that Heather isn't what she seems. After Heather returns to Dragon's Edge, now an ally, Chicken accepts her. Nevertheless, she still views Heather with suspicion. Dagur the Deranged Chicken dislikes Dagur at first, along with all the other attackers, and actively attacks him and his men. In "Family on the Edge", however, Chicken accepts Dagur with the twins and plays with him. Later, in "Gold Rush" Chicken is highly offended when Dagur suggests that his sister would make a wonderful "Berserk Chicken". Her acceptance of the ex-outcast is lukewarm at best. Quotes Appearances Trivia *In the first release of ''Race to the Edge, Chicken's eyes were fixed in one spot. By the time of "Team Astrid", her pupils were slightly larger and had more motion to them. *Chicken was confirmed to be female in "A Grim Retreat", though in "Bad Moon Rising" Tuffnut called her his "animal brother," though he was using the term in a gender-neutral way. *Tuffnut's fierce loyalty to Chicken may be a reference to the similarly Viking-and-Dragon themed computer game, The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. In that game, if the player kills a chicken, the Viking-like inhabitants of its village will turn hostile and violently attack to seek vengeance. *Chicken's clucks are surprisingly realistic for an animated hen. Instead of simply clucking, she has several different calls, including purrs, brooding noises, and cackles. She also seems to have more personality than any other non-dragon animal in the series, such as Fungus. References Site Navigation Category:Animals Category:Females Category:Pets Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Characters Category:Tuffnut Thorston Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Characters Category:Chicken (character) Category:Mothers